


Sabriel Drabbles (When I have the time)

by fangathog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Baker Sam, Bookstore AU, Cuddles, Cute, Cute Gabriel, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Sub Gabriel, Teen Archangel Gabriel, Teen Sam, Unicorns, kind of, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangathog/pseuds/fangathog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll put my Sabriel drabbles on here, no real context or order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After care and bubble baths

The soft yellow night light in the kitchen glowed like a stubborn firefly who didn’t feel the need to go to bed yet. He flicked on the overhead light, and softly pushed Gabriel towards the kitchen table so that he could sit down.

“I’m going to get you some juice, then you’re going to have a bath” Sam placed a soft kiss to the smaller man’s forehead,” then you can go to bed.”

Gabe frowned sleepily when Sam pulled away, and he gave a small whine in protest. Yeah, he knew after care was important, but all he really wanted to do at the moment was sleep….and maybe get a blow job if he was able to get it up again. 

He was pulled out of his sleepy musings by a glass of orange juice being placed in front of him. Gabriel sighed, but started to drink it anyway; while he sipped the juice, Sam drew a warm bath for him. The scent of raspberry’s slid from the small bathroom down the hall and curled around Gabriel like a warm blanket, he started to nod off again.

“Oh no you don’t, short stack.” 

He felt himself rise into the air, and his arms slid around Sam’s neck for support,” Put me down you lumberjack.” he groaned as he was carried into the bathroom which, for some reason, wasn’t as bright behind his eyelids as it should have been.

The smaller man peeked at the room and then smiled,” Raspberry scented candles too? Is it my birthday or something?”. He felt Sam laugh as he gently guided them both into the bubbly tub.

“Nope, I just love you is all.” 

Sam washed all the dried sweat off of their bodies and used his own fancy shampoo of Gabriel’s hair while he kissed his shoulders softly. They drained the bath, and once again he was picked up and then set down on the counter with a big fluffy towel wrapped around his body. 

Gabe frowned,” I thought we were going to bed after the bath?”

His boyfriend smiled and took out an expensive looking blow drier,” You can’t go to bed with wet hair, Angel, and neither can I.”

He huffed and allowed himself to be pampered by Sam, and yeah, maybe the warm air was actually really nice…..and okay, the hairbrush did feel phenomenal at the moment…..but after a few minutes the device was clicked off and for the last time that night he was lifted and carried off. 

Sam slid him into the soft cool sheets and stole his wet towel, Gabriel groaned angrily and tried to reach for it. It was his towel dammi-........oh, Sam was way warmer than the stupid towel.  
He snuggled on top of Sam’s chest and felt the taller’s soft breath on his hair.

“You were so good for me today, you did such a good job. You’re perfect, I love you so much.” Sam whispered over and over again quietly, until Gabriel finally drifted off with a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of an RP that a friend of mine and I did. Gabriel asked Sam to tell him a happy story, and this is what the young hunter came up with. AU where Sam and Gabriel knew each other when they were teens, Gabriel is an Archangel who was brought down to earth to watch over humanity. He became enamored with Sam and they started dating.

"Once upon a time, there were two brave knights by the names of Sam and Gabriel. Sound good so far to you?" Sam asked with a smirk as he looked down at the archangel, who was currently snuggled up against his chest.

"The two knights were some of the strongest in a war torn and troubled kingdom. But these two knights also shared another thing: a true love that they found in each other." Gabriel blushed and gave Sam's neck a soft kiss of agreement; he liked this story so far.

"There was a problem though: the kingdom didn't allow for such relations. So the two knights had to keep their love hidden, as much as they both wanted everyone to know. One day, Sam decided enough was enough and went to tell the king himself. But no one knew where he was."

The angel frowned," I thought I said a happy story Sam..." he mumbled against the teen’s skin.

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel on the head," I'm not done yet, Gabriel." The angel hesitated, then muttered a small okay.

"The king's advisors told them to go away, but Sam wouldn't have it. He fought his way into the throne room to make his confession. The king stared at the both of them inquisitively, making Gabriel feel even smaller than he already did standing next to Sam."

Sam paused and smiled at Gabriel who was staring up at him expectantly, he went on,"Sam told the king what was going on between them. The king listened intently. He said at last, for the two were still undoubtedly skilled, "I will allow the two of you to continue on normally, and no one will bother you about your relations. If, that is, you fulfill a quest."

The smaller man bounced in Sam’s lap,” A quest? What kind of quest?” he asked adorably, his amber eyes enveloped in Sam’s tale. 

Sam merely smiled and went on,”The king went on to describe a perilous quest, full of hardships, for them to go and fetch the king the hair of a unicorn from the mountains at the distant edge of the kingdom.” Gabriel beamed at the mention of Unicorns,”So Sam and Gabriel went off as soon as they could, prepared to face any dangers together. The first obstacle the two encountered was a hideous troll by the name of Zachariah. Sam and Gabriel teamed up, slaying the vile monster.” 

Gabriel smiles and whispers,”Serves that asshat right…”

“After the battle with Zachariah, the sun began to set. The two set camp for the night, sitting around a fire and talking through the time. The two talked about many things for hours, but mostly about them. They both knew that their quest was highly impossible, but they believed that their love would be able to transcend the difficulty.” 

Gabriel gently tugged on Sam’s hair to bring their mouths together for a kiss. It was short, light, and the archangel tasted like sweet and sour candy. When he let Sam go, he simply motioned the larger of the two to continue on with the tale. 

Sam laughed but obliged,“The next morning, Sam woke alone. He looked around, seeing his lover no where in sight. He immediately began to look around for any signs of where had happened to him. In the midst of Sam's worrying, Gabriel walked out from the trees behind him. "Sam?" He asked "What're looking for?" Sam looked over, relief washing over his face. "Nothing." He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. The two packed up all of their belongings after a small breakfast of the few provisions they had. They continued on vigilantly with their quest, spending the next two days walking on to the mountains with little difficulty.”

Sam paused, looking down at Gabriel's wonder-filled face. He leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Gabriel smiled into the kiss and gave a soft child like giggle as Sam's long hair tickled his face, Sam grinned as he continued on with the story,” On the third day, the two reached the foot of the mountain. The unicorn was rumored to be dwelling in the upper regions of the mountain. Sam and Gabriel looked at each other, ready to find the beast that would allow them to love in peace. They spent the next three days climbing the mountain, battling the rough terrain, weather, and a few sprites on the way to the top.”

Gabriel shivers and slides his arms into Sam's flannel plaid shirt for warmth, Sam smiles and clears his throat before continuing,” The two knights finally reached a large cave. It's luminescent walls shimmered, making it decidedly the home of the wild beast they were searching for. They stepped tentatively into the shining cave, glancing around, nervously searching for the white beast that could improve their fate. Gabriel shook at Sam's shoulder and pointed to a corner. There laid the large, white, majestic unicorn sleeping peacefully. Sam nodded and crept up to the horned horse, pulling a knife to cut a hair for the king.”

Gabriel frowned and poked Sam in the chest,” It’s a Unicorn, not a horse….there’s a difference.”

Sam rolled his eyes,” It’s a horse with a horn Gabe.”

“No it’s not, Unicorns have a different anatomy than horses do,” the archangel insisted pouting up at the taller man. Sam sighed.

“Fine, pretend I said Unicorn instead, okay?”

“Okay,” Gabriel smiled and laid his head back down on Sam’s chest.

“Sam carefully placed the hair in a bag, and slipped the knife back into its sheath. He slipped back over to Gabriel. "Well that went easier than I thought." He said. As soon as the words passed his lips, the white beast stood up, staring the two knights down. They looked back at it, not making a move.” 

Gabriel frowned, he was worried for the Unicorns safety; they wouldn’t kill it...right? Sam smiled at his boyfriends worried expression,” The unicorn bowed its head at the two. They nodded and slipped out of the cave. They spent to next week heading back to the castle,excited to have give the king their prize. When they reached the castle, they found that the king was extremely ill. They rushed quickly and gifted him his unicorn hair. "Y-your Highness!" Gabriel shouted out. "We have completed your quest!" Sam said, flushing out the unicorn hairs. "Ah, took the two of you long enough." The king said, before erupting into a fit of coughs. "We apologize, Your Highness, we--" The king silenced Sam with a raise of his hand. "Do not worry, I knew that this would happen. That is why I asked you to go and get the hair. It has wondrous healing properties and I knew that if anyone could complete this quest, it would be the two of you." 

Gabriel grinned,” Fuck yeah, cool kings are awesome!”

“The king had the proper potion made with the fruits of the knights' labor and was back to better than he had been for long before. And of of course, Sam and Gabriel lived their days happily together for their entirety of their lives.”

After the story was finished Gabriel didn’t move. 

“Sam…” he said quietly.

“Yeah?”

The archangel smiled,” I fucking love you.” 

Sam smiled back and leaned over to kiss him,” I love you too,” he whispered.

And they both lived happily ever after.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

The tiny bookstore was dimly lit, and it’s owner was taking stock. All the John Green novels were sold out again; it didn’t seem to surprise the young man, he simply smiled and made a note on his clipboard  
While he worked, combing through the shelves at a painstakingly slow pace, rain was falling in heavy sheets outside. He glanced out one of the large windows and stared at it for a while, Gabriel had always liked rain.   
Once his work was finished, he placed his clipboard on the desk and closed up shop. He turned the lock and jiggled the handle three times for good measure. Locked meant safe.   
Gabriel made his way down the street, lifting his face to the rain and smiling. His hair stuck to his face, but he couldn’t open his umbrella, it was broken. If he recalled correctly, Sam had broken it on accident last month when he’d tripped on their dog’s left out chew toy. Gabriel laughed quietly at the memory, and shook his hair out when he reached his apartment door.   
The smell of baking bread hit him like a warm wave, and almost immediately he was wrapped in a soft towel and his face was cradled in huge hands.   
“You were supposed to be home hours ago!” Sam said in a hushed tone, while he kicked the door closed.  
“I had to take inventory, gotta do it at least twice a week.” Gabriel countered as his husband led him to their bedroom, and he felt those large hands start to strip his wet clothes. “You in the mood? I thought you were baking something?”  
Sam laughed and wrapped the now nude Gabriel in a new towel,”No, but I couldn’t leave you in those wet clothes-” He smiled and lifted the tiny man in his arms with a smile,”Hypothermia is a thing, Gabe.”  
The bookstore owner chuckled sleepily, and made a feeble attempt to flee his husbands arms,”Let me go, heathen! I need to get dressed!” he cried quietly, attacking Sam with kisses.The baker made a growling noise and pretended to eat Gabriel’s neck.  
“Never, you’re mine now, Angel.”   
Gabe gave a shrill squeak when he was kissed; he laughed breathlessly and tried to push Sam off weakly, only being saved by the faint smell of burning bread. Sam yelped, jumping off of Gabriel and rushing to the kitchen; leaving the towel clad man alone in their room.  
Gabriel smiled, his eyes drooping close to closed as he curled into the blankets like a contented cat. This was his heaven. Sam, a bookstore to call his own, the smell of bread, and the most beautiful sound in the world. A good downpour.


End file.
